


Niespodzianka

by salicaria



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Polski | Polish, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Spokojna historia luźno oparta na soc, bez spoilerów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salicaria/pseuds/salicaria
Summary: krótka historia luźno oparta na książkach leigh bardugo, tj. szóstce wron i królestwie kanciarzy. bez spoilerów, praktycznie nie ma nic wspólnego z główną fabułą, ale rzecz dzieje się w tym samym uniwersum. można uznać, że jakiś czas po wydarzeniach wieńczących królestwo kanciarzy.





	Niespodzianka

Nikłe światła latarni docierały zaledwie w kilka najbardziej uczęszczanych miejsc, zostawiając za sobą cień, który niewątpliwie był wykorzystywany przez okolicznych złodziei. Spacerując po tej okolicy, trzeba było bardzo uważać nie tylko na wartościowe przedmioty, lecz także na samego siebie, gdyż niebezpieczeństwo było całkiem realne. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy ktoś chciał cię tylko okraść, czy może pozbawić wszystkich narządów. Rudowłosy chłopiec doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, jednak cel, dla którego tak ryzykował był dla niego zbyt ważny, by po prostu sobie odpuścił.  
Ostrożnie lawirował między krętymi uliczkami, starając się nie zwracać na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi i do tej pory naprawdę nieźle mu w tym szło. Chłopiec wybrał późną porę wędrówki nie bez przyczyny. Znał tę okolicę na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, w jakich godzinach rabusie najbardziej lubią atakować. I, choć mogłoby się to wydawać dziwne, najwięcej problemów mógłby mieć właśnie za dnia, gdy ulice były zbyt zaludnione, by zauważyć niebezpieczeństwo. W takim tłumie ciężko jest rozpoznać, kto jest zwykłym przechodniem czy kupcem, a kto grabieżcą. Natomiast aktualnie ulice Ketterdamu były na tyle opustoszałe, że Wylan bez większego problemu zdołałby rozpoznać, czy ktoś go śledzi i planuje na niego napaść. Taka osoba rzuca się w oczy, jeśli oczywiście nie nabyła wcześniej odpowiednich umiejętności. Dobry złodziej zaatakuje z powodzeniem niezależnie od sprzyjających czy niesprzyjających warunków, dlatego chłopak mimo wszystko czuł niepokój. Wciąż jednak powtarzał sobie w myślach, że w mieście ciężko jest znaleźć kogoś lepszego w swoim fachu od Kaza czy Inej, więc nie powinien aż tak się martwić. Warto było jednak zachować względną ostrożność.  
Maszerował równym i szybkim krokiem. Chciał jak najszybciej załatwić sprawę i wrócić do domu. Zostało mu niewiele czasu. Gdyby był odrobinę bardziej roztropny i zapobiegawczy z pewnością zabrałby ze sobą kogoś do pomocy, ale nie chciał w to angażować nikogo innego. Chciał wszystko załatwić sam, od początku do końca. Inaczej nie czułby się z tym dobrze. Bardzo mu zależało, by jego plan się powiódł.

Nagle Wylan skręcił w ciasną i najmniej oświetloną uliczkę. Przeciskał się między ustawionymi nierówno beczkami, brudząc sobie przy tym swoją znoszoną i starą brązową kurtkę. Żałował, że tylko w ten sposób może dostać się do upragnionego celu. Zniszczone budynki mieszkalne coraz bardziej na niego napierały, chłopak miał wrażenie, że znajduje się w potrzasku. Wkrótce jednak udało mu się wydostać z tego labiryntu i ponownie skierować na główną ulicę. Przyglądał się, jak niezwykłą różnicę stanowiły te dwie części miasta. Przed chwilą wyszedł z zaniedbanej, cuchnącej i brudnej strony miasta, a teraz nagle znalazł się w miejscu odnowionym i starannie dopracowanym przez deweloperów. Latarnie ustawione były w równych rzędach, a każda z nich była w idealnej odległości od swojej poprzedniczki. Taki kontrast zapierał dech w piersiach. Wylan należał kiedyś do tej części miasta. Teraz jednak bezpowrotnie od niej odszedł, oddając się w ręce Szumowin.  
Potrząsnął głową, jakby starając się odgonić niepotrzebne myśli. Przyspieszył kroku, a potem udał się w stronę niewielkiego sklepu o sugestywnej nazwie „Cel-Pal". Wiedział, po co tam zmierza i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się kupić to, co planował.  
Gdy otworzył drzwi, malutki dzwonek nad nimi dał znać właścicielowi, że ktoś pojawił się w jego sklepie. Ku zaskoczeniu Wylana, sprzedawca nie obsługiwał w tej chwili nikogo innego, chociaż poza nim było tu dwóch innych klientów. Wykorzystał okazję i od razu podszedł do sprzedawcy i poprosił o pomoc.  
Kiedy wyszedł ze sklepu, był bardzo zadowolony, a w jego ręce można było zobaczyć opakowanie. Jego zakupy zakończyły się sukcesem.

***

Gdy Wylan przekroczył próg obecnego domu, jego uwadze nie uszedł fakt, że w całym pomieszczeniu intensywnie pachnie jakąś nietypową potrawą. Po chwili jednak jego nos wyczuł coś jeszcze. Coś, zupełnie jak… zapach dymu. Szybko znalazł się w kuchni, zaniepokojony tą wonią i odkrył, co się do niej przyczyniło.  
Jesper stał przy kuchence i zupełnie nieporadnie próbował coś przygotować, a także ugasić zapewne nie tak dawno wzniecony ogień. Wylan z ulgą jednak stwierdził, że nic nie spłonęło, a sam Jesper nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń. Odetchnął z ulgą.  
Widok wysokiego chłopaka w kuchni był o tyle zaskakujący i nietypowy, że rudowłosemu początkowo ciężko było otworzyć usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. Zwykle to on zajmował się gotowaniem. Starszy chłopak zbyt zaaferowany i zaangażowany w gotowanie nie zauważył wejścia Wylana. Ten, nie chcąc go przestraszyć, podszedł do niego powoli i położył dłoń na ramieniu, jednocześnie stając na palcach i próbując dosięgnąć twarzy Jespera. Gdy mu się to udało, szybko pocałował go w polik i oddalił się.  
Chłopak natychmiast na to zareagował. Odwrócił się trochę zbyt gwałtownie, przy czym prawie wypuścił z ręki dużą, srebrną łyżkę, którą przed chwilą coś mieszał. Gdy zobaczył kto za nim stoi, jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. Szybko jednak skonsternował się, jednocześnie przyglądając się młodszemu chłopcu.

– Co się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony, widząc podartą koszulę Wylana.

Chłopak przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Był tak przejęty, że zupełnie zapomniał najpierw się przebrać i od razu chciał znaleźć Jespera. Teraz tego żałował, bo wiedział, że tamten się zmartwi.

– To nic takiego, naprawdę – zapewnił Wylan. — W drodze powrotnej wpadłem na nieodpowiednich ludzi i trochę się ze mną poszarpali, to wszystko.

— Co?! — taka odpowiedź nie wystarczyła Jesperowi — Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie zrobili? — w zawrotnym tempie odłożył trzymaną wcześniej łyżkę i przyjrzał się dokładnie rudowłosemu.

Wylan pokręcił wyraźnie głową, odsuwając od siebie badawcze ręce Jespera.

— Poważnie. Nic mi nie jest, wszystko w porządku — mówił prawdę.

Wysoki chłopak uniósł z niedowierzaniem brwi jakby nie do końca przekonany. Po chwili jednak odpuścił, widząc pewną i zdecydowaną twarz Wylana.

— Okej, wierzę ci — powiedział krótko, po chwili jednak dodał — Ale gdyby coś było nie tak, powiedziałbyś mi, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że tak, głupku — odpowiedział chłopak. – Nie jestem tak słaby, na jakiego mnie kreujesz.

Tym stwierdzeniem Jesper został zbity z tropu. Wyglądał na zranionego.

— Nie chciałem sugerować, że…

— Wiem, co miałeś na myśli — skwitował Wylan – Tylko się droczę – oznajmił i pozwolił sobie na cichy śmiech.

Jesper po chwili wahania odpowiedział:

– Spędzasz ze mną chyba zbyt dużo czasu, bo zaczynasz mnie naśladować – pokręcił ostentacyjnie głową. — Czego ja cię uczę…

Po chwili jednak i on się uśmiechnął.

— Wiesz, zaskoczyłeś mnie — powiedział nagle Wylan. — Tym całym gotowaniem. Zazwyczaj tego nie robisz.

— Tak? No cóż… — zastanowił się chwilę — Chciałem cię trochę wyręczyć. No i przede wszystkim nauczyć się gotować, ale sam widzisz, że kiepsko mi to wyszło.

Wylan doceniał, że Jesper tak się postarał i chciał przyrządzić dla nich kolację.

– Jestem pewien, że nie wyszło tak źle – oznajmił. — Co to właściwie za potrawa? — zajrzał do garnka, stając obok Jespera.

— Polędwica z cebulą i brukwią — oznajmił z dumą.

Wylan otworzył szerzej oczy, zaskoczony, że Jesper zdecydował się na coś ambitnego. Uśmiechnął się.

— Jest już gotowa? — zapytał. — Zgłodniałem.

— Przyszedłeś w samą porę.

Gdy Jesper skończył nakładać na talerze jedzenie, zasiedli do drewnianego stołu w salonie i spożyli posiłek w miłej atmosferze.

— Naprawdę nie było złe — skomentował po wszystkim Wylan. — Popracowałbym jeszcze nad porama detalami, ale w gruncie rzeczy mi smakowało.

— Zamieniasz się w profesjonalnego krytyka kulinarnego? — zapytał z uśmiechem Jesper. — Uważaj, bo następnym razem to może się źle skończyć dla twojego żołądka.

— Czy to groźba? — podniósł brew w górę, jednak uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

— Może. Sam oceń — powiedział krótko, po czym chciał zebrać talerze ze stołu, jednak rudowłosy go zatrzymał.

— Poczekaj. Tak właściwie… mam coś dla ciebie.

Jesper zareagował na te słowa i zaciekawiony przysunął się bliżej chłopaka.

— Ach, tak?

— Wiem, że masz dzisiaj urodziny — powiedział niewyraźnie, jakby nieśmiało.

– Kaz ci po…

— Inej.

Jesper skinął ze zrozumieniem głową.  
Wylan wyjął schowane wcześniej pudełko i wręczył je chłopakowi.

— Wiesz, że nie musiałeś tego dla mnie robić. — powiedział skrępowany brunet.

— Ale chciałem i zrobiłem — uśmiechnął się. — No już, otwórz.

Jesper nie zwlekał już dłużej. Ciekawość wzięła nad nim górę i chłopak po chwili siedział z otwartym pudełkiem na kolanach. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko ze zdziwienia na widok, który ujrzał.  
Przed sobą trzymał rewolwer. Nie byle jaki, albowiem ten sam model, który niegdyś kochał. Jakiś czas temu jego broń uległa uszkodzeniu i do tej pory musiał korzystać z zastępczej, jednak dużo słabszej.  
Był zaskoczony nie dlatego, że Wylan o tym wiedział, lecz dlatego, że taka broń kosztowała majątek i trzeba było się natrudzić, żeby ją zdobyć.

— Jak ty ją… — słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle. — Jest taka sama jak moja poprzednia…

— Wiem, jak bardzo ją kochałeś i dlatego postarałem się, by sprawić ci taką drugą. To nie było proste, ale nie niewykonalne. Dzisiaj byłem ją odebrać.

Brunet nie mógł wyjść z podziwu. Wpatrywał się w Wylana szeroko otwartymi oczami i przez chwilę jakby zastygł w miejscu. Po chwili jednak ruszył ku chłopakowi, rzucając się na niego.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, obejmując go przy tym czule — To dla mnie wiele znaczy, nawet nie wiesz ile.

Wylan zaśmiał się cicho na te słowa. Doskonale wiedział, jednak postanowił nie mówić o tym swojemu chłopakowi.

— Chwila… — odsunął się nagle od rudowłosego. — To dlatego cię pobili? Kiedy byłeś ją odebrać? — nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał z wyrzutem — Dlaczego tak ryzykowałeś? To niebezpieczna okolica, przecież wiesz.

— To nie miało znaczenia, skoro to prezent dla ciebie — powiedział po chwili ciszy, całkowicie się rumieniąc i wstydząc.

Jesper nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

— Czasami jesteś takim idiotą, ale cię kocham.

Wylan podniósł wzrok na Jespera, a wtedy tamten to wykorzystał i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Ich usta poruszały się w równomiernym rytmie, nie znając tchu. Brunet objął dłońmi twarz Wylana, gładząc jego policzki. Chłopak pogłębił pocałunek. Rudowłosy włożył palce w krótkie, ciemne włosy Jespera, bawiąc się nimi. Tamten oddał pieszczotę, pociągając za rude kosmyki, które naraz opadły młodszemu na twarz. Jesper rozchylił delikatnie powieki, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed ujrzeniem rozpalonej twarzy Wylana.  
Niechętnie oderwali się od siebie, gdy zabrakło im powietrza. Policzki młodszego były zarumienione, a wzrok rozmyty. W jego niebieskich tęczówkach tliły się maleńkie płomyki, rozpalając w sercu Jespera coś niezwykłego.  
W tej chwili wiedział, że nie zamieniłby tego momentu na nic w świecie.

— Wolę ciebie zamiast mojej broni. — szepnął mu do ucha, na co Wylan zadrżał.

— Mam taką nadzieję.

Po czym znowu połączyli się w długim, namiętnym pocałunku.

**Author's Note:**

> bardzo długo zbierałam się w sobie, by stworzyć coś z wesperem (dokładnie rok), ale chyba za bardzo się bałam. możliwe, że całkowicie zepsułam ich charaktery, przepraszam za to. kocham moje dzieci najmocniej, dlatego podwójnie się stresowałam, że zrobię coś nie tak. mam jednak nadzieję, że nie było aż tak źle i miło spędziliście czas na czytaniu tego krótkiego fika. będę wdzięczna za każdy komentarz (nawet ten krytyczny) i pozostawienie po sobie kudos, jeśli choć odrobinę się podobało. dziękuję za poświęcony czas!


End file.
